Mason DuBray
Mason DuBray, nicknamed The Mobster, was invited by Charlie Glitter to his masquerade ball at his mansion, trapped in the 1960s. Profile Mason is a 26 year-old college student-turned mobster who has black hair, brown eyes, a gray overcoat, with a silver undershirt and a black bow tie, he also has a gray hat, which is where he hides his gun Background Mason is a 26 year-old college student, he was studying to be a paleontologist, as he always found that field of study fascinating. He was always close to his older cousin, 36 year-old Abrax DuBray, who taught him that a "DuBray never losses" he also became so close to Abrax, he would later say that he would be the "Brother I never had" When Mason left to check on Abrax's five year old son one day, Abrax was killed by a gang, Mason was vengeful, and spent the next four months killing the gang, just killing the last one shortly before arriving to the party Role Season 2 Only Time Will Tell Mason is first seen stepping out of the limousine, comenting about how he had finished "target practice" where he entered the mansion and revealed himself to be The Mobster he soon went to requesting hard liquor to really enjoy the party, so when Tick-it came out from the ground, he thought it was just his hallucinations from the liqour When Edward del Lobo tried to explain the situation, Colin Argent kept interupting him, prompting Mason to point his gun at him, threatening him to shut up, lest he want a bullet in his head. Soon after, he's put into the living room with Jordan Winchester,Carson Huntington, and Angelica Macerno. He comments that it was a good thing Colin wasn't there before the group had to find the shards, with Jordan and himself finding the largest number near the end of the episode Mason and the group hear a girl's scream. Never-Ending Nightmare The Episode begins with the characters Go up to the second floor, Mason remains convinced that the girl may be a devil, due to the events prior When the group went to help the girl, and she screamed at them, Mason comments that she's a "ungrateful wretch' However, when the nightmare revaled itself, Mason pulled out his gun asking it if it was ready to die, and when the nightmare abducted the girl, Mason mentioned how one of the few thins he does not tolerate is child murder. Once they find a note that instucts them to find her doll, Mason doesn't waste any time finding clues, proving that, despite being a horrible person, he's useful, he got annoyed at Celine Harper due to her not taking this seriously, he also got annoyed at Angelica. When it came time for voting, he was surprised when Silvano Lupo's name was called Mind Blown In this episode, Mason started to be as less of a jerk, as he helped in the firing contests, and got close to Carson Huntington as he did, his reasoning for this was that he heavily reminded him of his late older cousin, Abrax DuBray. When it came down for voting, Carson's name was pulled, which was a shock to Mason, he then said that whoever was to help Carson better try their best to save them, it was a shock to him when Carson picked him, nonetheless Mason accepted and went far ahead of Celine's helper Monica Castillo, however, near the end, Carson begged Mason to stop, maybe both he and Celine could live, when Edward came up with a plan with Mason and Monica to save them both, they accepted, when Jordan died, Mason was furious and wanted to survive to spite the mansion Face Those Feared This episode, Mason had to encounter his fear face to face, which was wasps, Mason helped out a lot this episode, and he started to really dislike Charlie, who was making fun of Edward for things out of his control, something that crossed a huge line for Mason When the Boggart chose for Mason to go next, Mason failed, but that didn't bother him, as he felt that meant he still had humanity left, despite his name being put in the voting pile, When it became voting time, both Mason and Charlie were voted up. However, before that, Mason learned that Jayce Foster had voted Carson in the last challenge, something he viewed as a betrayal. In the challenge, both he and Charlie fought hard in the challenge, as Mason realized Charlie really felt bad, Mason and Charlie did so well in the challenge that they both finished at the same time, nut Charlie died anyway, which Mason was, again, infuriated about. After this, he and Silvano Lupo had a conversation that brought them closer together. Drama Queen In this episode, Mason questioned why so many women were falling for the palace guards and the Queen herself, but even so, Mason didn't judge it. During the episode Mason did well in the challenges, wanting to do better than Jayce and Colin, the two people he disliked, during the fencing, Mason failed twice, but both times, Mason was okay with it, as he lost to Arthur Rove and Celine, he didn't mind losing to them, and was horrified when Carson was nearly killed by the Queen Train of Thought During this episode, Mason was in a perpetual state of anger, as someone, no, some''thing ''had chosen to kill a family, including a child, he tried to keep calm when interrogating suspects, and investigating objects. It was during this that he grew closer to Colin and realized he wasn't so bad The group then came to arrest Meera at the end of the episode, who forced them to vote for someone to kill, Mason voted Jayce because he felt like it was his time, but it was Colin, who was crushed by a train, much to Mason's horror Child's Play After learning that Jayce also voted Colin, Mason truly despised Jayce, however outside of participating in a few competitions, Mason's role was relatively minimal, however, he did vote Jayce to get revenge for Colin. Golden Boy, Soldier Toy During the episode's events, Mason heads to the chapel with Celine and Jayce. He and Jayce get into arguments, causing Mason to leave for the graveyard upon finding a key telling them they choose the wrong place. There he meets up with Callum, Arthur, Silvano, and Jennifer Morgan. This didn't last long as they had to re-unite with the others at the Hospital, where he and Jayce exchanged harsh words, soon they open a chute, where the guests slide down to a bunker, in which Jenny unlocks. Upon the discovery of Callum's general's body, which Mason, along with Celine and Arthur, Mason found a bloodsoaked bundle of paper in French, which he gave to Silvano. upon leaving the bunker, he, along with the others, were shot at, he shot and killed some, which still fazed him, he didn't like killing people. Once the group has to confess their secret, Mason confesses that he felt guilt about Abrax's death When it was time to vote, Mason and Jayce were chosen, and they went into the challenge, Mason tried his hardest in the challenge, he wanted to live, but Jayce, however Jayce gave Mason the option to say his last words, he said for Jayce to protect the others, mainly Carson. Jayce shook his head and said that was Mason's job, and shot himself, killing him. After this, Masin followed Callum to get the next skull. He returned, feeling conflicted if he had judged Jayce correctly Playtime's Over In Mason's last episode, he is first seen searching bones with Carson and Arthur, later, when they find Regina and Spencer arguing, Mason argues with her. In a desperate attempt to get the ones who had gone in a break from fearing for thier lives, at least for one challenge, he suggests putting Jenny and arthur in, Carson and Silvano responded negatively, so Mason said they could vote him if they wishes. When it was voting time, Mason and Jenny were voted up for riddles, Mason soon soared ahead of Jenny, guessing his way though the challenge, Regina noticed this, and accused him of lying, Mason denied this, claiming he knew as much as Jenny, Regina doubted this, and killed not only MAson and Jenny, but herself, in his last moments of life, he told the people in the room, Arthur, Celine, and Carson, to get out, as he didn't know if the electricity would affect them or not. Voting History Trivia *Mason is, so far, one of the the only two guests to bring a weapon with him, the other being Jackson Sharp. *Mason is the only guest who has killed prior to the events of the season. *The "Target Practice" Mason mentions during Only Time Will Tell is actually Mason finishing off the remaining gang members who killed Abrax DuBray. *Mason is the character to be in the most feuds in the seasons so far. Quotes *"Yeah I'm useful, these bitches need me." -after helping to find clues in the bedroom. *"I may be a criminal, but children is where I draw the line." -after seeing the nightmare kidnap the child. *"Wonderful, we get to use our brains, sadly Colin doesn't have one of those." -after being told the tasks they needed to enact. *"Would you like to test that theory?" -after Colin Argent claims the gun Mason points to his head is fake. *"Oh yeah? You and what army!" -after the Queen's guards came to arrest them at the conculusion of Face Those Feared. *"Oh great, pie eating! I personally love arsenic in my pie, mhmm, delicious." -Mason ''cleary ''being sarcastic when the Queen served pie. *"Get out!" Mason's last words, as he didn't know if Arthur Rove, Celine Harper, and Carson Huntington would be affected by Regina's electric contraption Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Guests of Season 2 Category:Deceased